Long Lost Secret
by Awesome kidder
Summary: Grams is alive again and has offered the Charmed Ones a normal life if they can create the Sacred Ones who consists of Billie and her two sister Christie and Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

- **All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers.**

(Setting:Halliwell Manor;6:00 p.m.)

(Phoebe Halliwell enters the kitchen)

"Oh hey Pheebs. I see you're back from your date with Dex", Paige says as she smiles wittely.

"How was everything?" Piper asks Phoebe. "It went pretty good, but ever since I told him that I was witch he's been acting really weird towards me.", Phoebe says as she takes a seat at the table.

"He'll come around.", Paige says as she rubs Phoebe's back. "He bets to. I'm having his child and he's gonna have to start acting more normal towards me.", Phoebe says as she holds her stomach.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant", says Piper as she begins to take a sip of water.

"If Billy would have never casted that spell I wouldn't be in this situation.", Phoebe says as she turns in her seat.

(Suddenly there is a loud explosion from upstairs)

Piper- Don't tell me it's a demon.

Paige- Come on let's go.

(As the three sisters enter the attic they find Grams talking to Billie)

Phoebe- What are you doing here Grams?

Grams- Well thanks for the nice greetings. Anyway I've come to give you three an offer.

Paige- What kind of offer?

Grams- For you to finally have a normal life. But only temporarily.

Piper- What are you talking about Grams?

Grams- A long time ago when I was just a little girl my parents gave birth to a little girl. My sister Phillis. Phillis and I had the same exact powers except mine was way stronger. Anyway one day my parents decided to divorce. My mom took me and My father took Phillis that was the last day I saw her. She had a daughter. And her daughter had three daughters. Christie,  
Billie, and Lauren.

"Wait a second. My grandma's name was Phillis. And my two sisters names are Christie, and Lauren.", Billie says as she places her hand on her head.

"But Billie I thought you only had one sister?", Piper asks as she begins to walk back and fourth around the attic.

"I never told you guys this before, but after Christie was kidnapped my parents decided to have another child. She's two years younger than me.", Billie explains.

"So that means that Christie here is our third cousin", asks Phoebe sarcastically.

"Yes, and there was a second prophecy stating that Billie and her sisters would be known not as the Charmed Ones, but as the sacred ones. The second most powerful source of good.", Grams says as she becomes solid.

"Whoa how did you just do that Grams?", asks Paige. "Oh yeah the elders also offered me my old life back only if you can find Christie and create the Sacred Ones.", Grams says as she goes to hug her granddaughters and her great neice.

"Wait I just have to get adjusted to this. It's such a big shock. I can't believe I'm actually related to guys.", Billie says as she hugs her newly found cousins.

"But Billie how come you never told us about your sister Lauren?", asks Paige.

"Uh...Uh.", Billie stutters. "Spit it out.", Piper says. "Okay. well the reason I never told you about Lauren is because she's not the goodie two shoes type.", Billie says as she turns away from the rest of the women.

"What do you mean. Is she like an evil witch or something?", asks Phoebe.

"No nothing like that. It's just she's very rebellious, and just plain mean.", says Billie.

Piper- That sounds very familiar doesn't it Paige and Phoebe?

Phoebe- Well she can't be that bad.

Grams- If she's anything like you were Phoebe when you were a teenager than she's pretty darn bad.

Paige- I'm sure she'll come around.

Billie- I don't even know if she knows about her powers or if she has any.

Grams- Well for now you need to call her over here.

Billie- Well that's like a two hour flight. And my parents wouldn't just let her come over here by herself.

Grams- Luckily Paige can orb.

Billie- You're incredibly stubborn.

Grams- Thanks dear.

Paige- So shall we go?

Billie- Okay let's go.


	2. The Rebellious One

(setting: Billie's childhood home)

Billie- You guys can have a seat.

Piper- Billie your parents have a very nice home.

Billie- Yeah. Hey do you guys want something to drink?

Paige- We're fine. When do you think Lauren will be here?

"She should be here any minute.", says Billie. (Just then Lauren walks inside the house)

"Who the heck are you three?", aks Lauren as she backs up.

"It's okay Lauren there my friends.", Billie says to her sister.

"What the heck are you doing back home?", Lauren says.

"I've come to take you on a trip.", says Billie. "Does mom know about this?", Lauren asks as she squints her eyes.

"Of course she does.", Billie tells her younger sister. "So where are we going?", asks Lauren.

"Uh... to San Francisco.", Billie says hesistantly. "Do I look like I want to leave the state. You blonde monkey. Who's great idea was this?", aks Lauren.

"It was mine.", says Billie.

(Paige turns towards her sisters)

"Wow I can't believe Billie's taking this from her", Paige says in shock.

"Well I'm not going!", Lauren shouts to Billie. "Come on Lauren it'll be fun.", Billie says as she smiles fakely at her sister.

"I'm not getting on a plane.", says Lauren. "Good you don't have to.", Billie says.

(The Charmed Ones stands to their feet)

"Well how are we suppose to get to San Francisco magically dissappear there?", Lauren says sarcastically.

"Good guess.", Paige says to Lauren. (Billie grabs Paige and Lauren and the five girls orbs away)

Lauren- Where am I! What did you Billie?

Billie- Calm down Lauren. I'll explain it all in a few minutes.

Lauren- No I want to know now!

Piper- Hey brat stick a pipe in it!

(Lauren seats down)

"What am I suppose to tell her?", Billie aks Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"Tell her the truth.", says Phoebe. "What if she freaks out?", aks Billie.

"Then we'll erase her memory and all will be good", says Piper.

"What are you guys talking about?", asks Lauren.

"Lauren I have something to tell you.", Billie says. "What is it?", aks Lauren.

"I'm a witch.", says Billie. (Lauren stands)

Lauren- You too?

Billie- Wait you know about ...

LAuren- I knew a long time ago. One day I was in school and I accidentally froze the class.

"Another freezer.", says Piper. "Are they witches too?", Lauren asks.

"Yeah. Actually they're our long lost cousins.", Billie explains.

"What?", aks Lauren. 


End file.
